1. Field
The following description relates to a machine learning technology, such as an apparatus and method for training a convolutional neural network (CNN).
2. Description of Related Art
Deep learning technologies have gained attention from a wide range of fields. Among the deep learning technologies, a convolutional neural network (CNN) is gaining special attention in the field of object recognition.
A CNN is a model that emulates the human brain based on the assumption that the human brain perceives an object of interest based on the result of complex computations of basic features that have been extracted from the object. In a CNN, a variety of filters for extracting features of an image through a convolution operation, and pooling or non-linear activation functions to add nonlinearities, are used altogether to learn to recognize an object.
In addition, the larger the CNN model, the more precisely it may recognize objects. Thus, for object recognition, a model that is larger than generally required is used, which causes an increase in the amount of time spent in computation and recognition of the object.